Green or Blue
by lovewords
Summary: Cammie's mother died just over a year ago and her father isn't doing too well. What happens when she finds herself in a small town with the two most popular boys in school who can't seem to stay away from her. Both charming, both gorgeous, both bad boys, both have amazing eyes. Green or Blue?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- OKAY I KNOW I HAVE LIKE THREE OTHER STORIES THAT NEED FINISHING, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST WRITING THIS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Cammie's POV**

"I don't want to move!" I shouted at my father.

"Well you have no choice! I don't want to live here anymore." Mother had been dead for a year now and until a few weeks ago my dad had been coping well, but now he seemed to be suffering more than usual.

"Fine." I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice. I knew it was this house, this town. He saw her everywhere even I found it hard some days, well every day, but some days it was worse.

"Go pack, we leave tomorrow." I tried not to gasp.

"Tomorrow?" I said struggling to keep calm.

"Yes, tomorrow." He spat and went into the kitchen. I ran up to my room and cried into my pillow for a million reasons; my mother, my father, my friends. I cried because I felt like it and I stopped because my phone rang.

"Hello?" I sniffled into the phone, sense I had forgotten to check the caller ID it came out more like a question than a greeting.

"Cam? You okay?" Grace asked in a concerned tone. I shook my head.

"No," I bubbled into the speaker

"Oh, sweetie what's wrong?" she asked calmly.

"I'm moving!" cried out and she took in deep breath "Grace I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"No! Cammie, you must be mistaken! You can't just get up and leave in one day… can you?" I hung my head.

"I guess you can. My dad is not well, I think he is jumping into this, but there is nothing I can do to change his mind. I couldn't even get him to delay. Grace I'm so worried about him, about everything." I whispered the last bit, but luckily Grace had heard it all and I didn't have to repeat it.

"Do you want me to come over?" I was about to say yes when I remembered the smell of alcohol that had radiated off my dad during our argument.

"No, I'm okay. Anyway what was it you called about?" I asked curiously trying to change the subject.

"Oh, just to chat. My parents are arguing about the colour the kitchen should be painted, or whether it should be painted at all. It's all silly, but very loud." She laughed a little. I heard my father shout my name. I ignored it for a few minutes, but when I heard him coming up the stairs I told Grace I had to go and would call her when I got to the new house tomorrow.

"Cammie!" he burst into my room, it scared me so much that I jumped up off my bed and almost started crying again. "You answer me when I call for you." He choked out.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly unsure what he was going to do.

"I told you to pack. Do it." and with that he turned and left and I did.

Xxxxx

I sat in the back seat of the car. My dad was driving and we a moving van following us to the new house. Roseville, Virginia; Roseville, _Virginia!_ I couldn't really believe it. We pulled up into the drive way of a large house. It was old, but beautiful.

"We're here!" my dad said cheerfully and I was a little taken aback by how happy he was. Go find you room Cam. Feel free to have a wonder around town for a while if you want. I'll deal with the movers." He basically skipped over to the large van that had parked across the street and I stood shocked for a moment, before grabbing my purse and heading off into to town to explore.

The town was adorable. It had small shops and a pharmacy that also served as local co-op. I went in to get something for dinner and breakfast tomorrow. I wandered around for a few minutes gathering a few things in a small metal basket I had picked up on the way in. when my basket was full and getting a little heavy I headed over to the counter.

There was a small plump woman behind the counter. She seemed out of place there in a little white apron. She was busy with something under the counter I had to clear my throat gently to get her attention.

"Oh, hello dear." She said smiling. She looked down at the basket I had placed on the counter "Ah, I'm sorry darling, but I'm afraid I don't work here. I own the café across the street. Just picking up a delivery." She held up a wicker basket full of coffee bags and flour.

"Sorry, I just assumed…" I blushed slightly I felt d=so silly.

"Oh," she said pulling her head back giving herself a larger double chin "Don't be sorry, let me just gave Dave for you.

"Dave?!" the woman shouted into the back room. Out came a tall, broad shouldered boy. He had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes that were intoxicating. His hair was slightly tousled. He caught me staring and smiled, I blushed.

"Matt! Do you know where your father is?" said the woman.

"Ah, he's out." He said stilling staring at me and I went redder. "But I can help."

"That's so sweet of you dear. This is…" she gestured to me raising an eyebrow realising she didn't know my name.

"Cammie, Cammie Morgan. My name is Cammie." I stumbled over my own name. Matt smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Cammie, I'm Matt."

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Matt tell your father I picked up my order." She said and headed out of the shop.

Matt started to ring me up.

"Are you new here?" he asked as he put my milk into a bag.

"Yeah, I just moved here. Thought I would go for a little wonder."

"Cool, well maybe I could give you tour some time?" he put the rest of my stuff into the bag and grabbed a sheet of paper off a note pad on the counter and jotted down something with a red pen.

"Here's my number. Text me so I can get yours. I picked up my bag and tucked the number into my purse.

"Thanks." Said giving the money for the total it said on the register. He took it, but caught my hand in his.

"See you around Cammie Morgan." And with that kissed my hand and let me go.

As I made my way out of the shop I still felt the lingering blush from Matt's kiss. I was going to head home when I noticed the café the woman in the shop had talked about and decided to go get a coffee. I was about cross the road when I felt some one's eyes on me. I turned around expecting to see Matt, but instead catching sight of a bunch of hard glares from a group of fake girls in short shorts and tank tops. I wasn't quite sure what I had done to deserve their disapproval so I turned away and head across the street and entered the café. I chatted with the woman from earlier and found out her name was molly. I ordered an iced mocha, before turning to heading out of the shop. I wasn't expecting to be knocked over spilling the cold liquid all down my top.

"I am so sorry!" a low southern voice said

"That's okay-" I looked up and gasped as I stared into a pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

**A/N- PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE IT? LIKE IT? HATE IT? SHOULD I BOTHER TO CONTINUE? I'M GONNA WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT AFTER THAT IT IS UP TO YOU. REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HELLO MY AMAZING READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL ALREADY! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME GREAT REVIEWS AND FEED BACK. I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO APOLOGISE TO THOSE YOU WERE EXPECTING JOSH TO BE IN THIS FIC, BUT I'M NOT A FAN OF JAMMIE. I MIGHT DO A SEQUAL IF THIS STORY GOES WELL AND BRING JOSH IN, BUT LETS NOT GET AHEAD OF OUR SELVES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Cammie's POV**

"Are you okay?" the boy asked and I blushed which was totally uncalled for, given he hadn't know that I had gasped at his amazing eyes and rest of his body being so close to me. He smiled and now he knew, great.

"Uh, yeah, totally." I picked my purse up out of a puddle and slung it back over my shoulder.

"Can I buy you another one?" he asked pointing towards the plastic cup lying at my feet that once held my mocha.

"Err, no that's okay. I wasn't goanna finish it anyway." Lie.

"Did I ruin your top?" his eyes broke away from mine for a moment to stare at my chest. I wasn't sure whether it was the large chocolaty stain of the fact that my white blouse was now see through and showing my lacy bra.

"No!" another lie. He looked up at my face again "I mean, nah. It was an old top, but it'll probably come out in the wash either way." Gosh I was lying a lot.

"Oh, good." He smiled again then shook his head "I'm Zach, by the way."

"Cammie," I replied

"Cammie," he repeated trying it out "I like It." he smirked. I blushed.

"Well I better get going." I said shyly

"Oh well, I'll see you at school than?" he asked. Of course he would. There was only one school around here that I could go to.

"Yeah, I guess I will." And I started to head back to the new house.

"Bye Cam!" I heard Zach shout and I turned to wave him goodbye.

**Matt's POV**

I heard Molly shouting for my dad and decided to go out and tell he was out, but instead I saw a beautiful girl with blond hair and blue eyes. I saw her staring at me and I smiled, I watched her blush. She was adorable too.

"Matt! Do you know where your father is?" asked Molly threatening to pull me from the girl, but I refused to break my eyes away from her.

"Ah, he's out." I said in a daze, but not really showing it too much. The girl went an even deeper red as she caught me staring again staring at me and I went redder. "But I can help." I hadn't planned on _helping_, but I couldn't resist.

"That's so sweet of you dear. This is…" Molly gestured to the blond and raised an eyebrow trying to find out the name I was so desperate to know.

"Cammie, Cammie Morgan. My name is Cammie." She stumbled over her words and I smiled at her again.

"Nice to meet you Cammie, I'm Matt." I said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Matt, tell your father I picked up my order." Said Molly and then headed out of the shop.

I stepped towards the register and started to ring up the items in Cammie's basket.

"Are you new here?" I asked and started to put her things into a bag for her.

"Yeah, I just moved here. Thought I would go for a little wonder." She was new, she was beautiful, she was adorable and I was the first ti know about her. That had to be an advantage. I called dibs.

"Cool, well maybe I could give you a tour some time?" I put the rest of her stuff into the bag and grabbed a sheet of paper off my dad's note pad on the counter and jotted down my number with a pen he kept with it.

"Here's my number. Text me so I can get yours." Cammie picked up her bag and tucked the number into the small purse she had handing off her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said giving me the money for the food. I took it, but caught her hand in mine.

"See you around Cammie Morgan." And with that I kissed her small soft hand and let her go.

I watched her as she left the shop and go to cross the street. Suddenly she turned around and stared at group girls giving her daggers. I was about to go out there and tell them to back off before I noticed exactly why they were treating her this way; Zachary Goode and his gang where on the other side of the road, checking her out. It was obvious she appealed to them all I mean who would fall for such a pretty girl. I felt sudden rage as I saw her disappear into Molly's coffee shop and Zach comes up to the side of the building to wait for her to come back out. I knew if I went out there now it would turn ugly and it was me against Zach and his whole crew, plus I didn't want Cammie to get the wrong idea of me. Or see the real me too soon. I decided to go I didn't need to see Zach make a fool of himself and went into the back room again.

**Zack's POV**

My friends no longer listening to me, in fact they were no longer looking at me. They were looking over my shoulder and nudging each other and grinning.

"What are you guys-" I didn't finish that sentence before I saw her for myself. She was small and blond and had the cutest walk. Her hips swayed slightly as she moved and I couldn't help, but smile at her.

"New girl," Grant said in admiration

"Adorable," Jonas said shyly

"Mine." I said and they all looked at me.

"I thought you were going out with Tina." Grant accused, which in fact I was, but I would be for much longer.

"Well, not anymore."

"Maybe you can't get every girl, Zachary Goode." I smirked.

"Really? Well watch this." I watched her go into Molly's café and headed up over to wait for her to come back out.

My friends were quite while I waited. I was starting to consider going into the coffee shop after 10minutes, but just as I went to step forward she came out and we bumped right into one another.

Her coffee was spilt all down her shirt and she toppled to the ground. I dropped to my knees to help her.

"I am so sorry!" I said and I actually was

"That's okay-" she looked up from the ground and into my eyes. Her gorgeous blue ones had a beautiful depth. She gasped at the sight of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her slightly worried, but she simply blushed and I knew that she had gasped as me and how close I was to her, not the fact that she had just been knocked to the ground. I couldn't resist, I smiled it seemed I already had her tucked under my wing.

"Uh, yeah, totally." she picked her purse up out of a puddle and slung it over her shoulder.

"Can I buy you another one?" I asked pointing towards the plastic cup lying at her feet.

"Err, no that's okay. I wasn't goanna finish it anyway."

"Did I ruin your top?" I tore my eyes away from hers for a moment to look at the stain I had caused and ended up staring straight through her top and at her bra. I couldn't help it, she was pretty hot.

"No!" I looked up at my face again "I mean, nah. It was an old top, but it'll probably come out in the wash either way."

"Oh, good." I smiled again then shook my head at my stupidity. I hadn't even introduced myself yet. "I'm Zach, by the way."

"Cammie," she replied

"Cammie," I repeated trying it out, a beautiful girl with a beautiful name "I like It." I smirked and Cammie blushed.

"Well I better get going." She said softly; yup I defiantly had her.

"Oh well, I'll see you at school than?" I asked even though I knew I would. There was only one school around here that we could both go to.

"Yeah, I guess I will." And she started to head back across the street. I watched her gentle walk and shouted

"Bye Cam!" She turned and waved at me, gosh she was perfect.

**A/N- THANK YOU FOR READING MY SECOND CHAPTR! OKAY SO I'VE SEEN OTHER WRITERS DO THIS AND I HOPE THAT THEY DON'T MIND THAT I'M GOING TO PINCH THE IDEA, BUT I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO BE MATCHED WITH CAMMIE! I WOULD LIKE TO GET AROUND 5 FOR EACH BOY AT LEAST… I HOPE THAT'S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK… YOU ARE ALL SO GREAT THOUGH, I KNOW YOU WON'T LET ME DOWN! **

**SPECIAL THAKS TO DarkSideLeader & Kelsey FOR THEIR REVIEWS AND BRING MY ATTENTION TO HAVING POLL. I ALREADY KNOW WHO THEY WANT CAMMIE TO BE WITH! THANKS GUYS! **

**ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- THANK ALL FOR REVIEWS! IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN I SEE SO MANY OF YOU CARE! KEEP THE POLL GOING I'M NOT GONNA CLOSE IT FOR A WHILE, LET YOU GET USED TO THE BOYS AND THEIR CHARMING WAYS ;)**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

**Cammie's POV**

I shut the door of the house behind me and it echoed all around the old building. Boxes full of stuff were pilled everywhere, but there was no sign of any movers. The house was silent; I could only hear my footsteps on the wooden floor and the intake and out take of my breaths.

"Dad!?" I shouted into the empty house, but got no reply. I went in out of a few rooms calling his name before coming to the conclusion that that was exactly what this house was; empty. I remembered where I had seen the kitchen on my search for my father so I headed there to put the food away. The small plastic bag's handles were cutting into my fingers.

I placed the bag on the counter. Luckily the house had come with a working fridge so it was easy to unload all the supplies I had gotten into the cool box. I never put my purse down. I didn't want to leave it down stairs and have my dad rifle through it to get the money I had from working at 'Jenny's Ice-creams'. It's not like he hadn't done it before.

I headed up stairs not really sure where my room was exactly or if there was anything in it yet. I had peek inside all the shut doors and found my father's new cave. He had taken the time to get the room set up exactly how he had wanted it. When I reached the last unopened door I had almost given up. Maybe I could pick the room I wanted? I sighed and flung the door open, but instead of finding a dark room, full cobwebs and no sign of life, I discovered a smallish room with a small window seat. It had a chandelier in the centre of the room, it wasn't too big or over whelming and I didn't see why it would have to move. I instantly decided to keep it. Despite the fact it was exactly what I wanted and all the other rooms being empty it still hadn't been prepared in any way for me.

I put my purse in the corner of the room and went to search for boxes labelled 'Cammies's Room'. Once I had collected a few I started to dust and sweep with some supplies I found in the kitchen. In no time I had my room set up with all the manageable furniture and trinkets I had brought with me. All that was missing was a bed, and it was only… I looked down at my pink wrist watch… 8:00pm! I guess it had taken me longer than I expected, 6 hours and 4 minutes to be precise.

My dad still wasn't back yet and I realised I hadn't called Grace. When I checked my phone there were over a dozen texts and missed calls from her a one knock on the door. Wait, knock on the door? I went back down stairs for the millionth time that day.

There was another knock, this time a lot louder than before. I opened the large door. There in front of me stood three girls. I could describe them as the Greek Goddess, The porcelain doll and the model.

"Hi!" squealed the doll, a small blonde that seemed one meal off anorexic and pale (but flawless) skin.

"Hi?" I said unintentionally more like a question.

"I'm Liz, this is Bex and Macey. I'm your new neighbour and they are my best friends." I nodded. The Goddess, correctly known as Bex smiled and so did Macey, but it seemed more forced.

"I'm Cameron," I paused, "but you can call me Cammie." There was awkward silence.

"Can we come in?" asked Macey like she was talking to an idiot, which I was, socially. I stepped aside.

"Ah, yeah, sorry." They all stepped into the house, Macey looked bored, Bex looked polite and Liz was beaming.

"I am so happy that you got this house!" Liz bubbled, "I mean a few months ago I saw this really old couple that smelt like fish look around and I vanished to my room. I decided to hibernate that day."

"Were they nice?" I asked trying to get a conversation going, no matter how strange it was.

"I'm not sure I never met them. Only saw them from my house, it's across the street by the way!" she jumped a little.

"How did you know that they smelt like fish?" I asked a little confused.

"Oh!" Liz laughed at her silliness "My mother told me, she's a real estate agent. Showed them around, you know."

"Ah," I said.

"This house is kind 'a an old." Macey mumbled under breath, but it wasn't exactly quiet and the others glanced at her, she mouthed the word 'What?'. I ignored her.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, milk, water maybe?" I asked I didn't really have anything else. Bex smirked at my accidental sarcasm.

"Water is fine for me." She said in a think British accent

"Me too," replied Liz

"Do you have any cookies?" Macey asked in a mocking voice.

"No, I gave them to Santa, sorry." I couldn't believe I had just said that to a girl who I was trying to be friends with and yet hardly knew.

"Oh, than I guess I'll just have water. I don't suppose you have any ice or lemon." Macey asked, or stated.

"No, sorry."

"It wasn't a question."

"Macey!" Liz snapped and I looked at the girl. She didn't seem like the type to shout and by the look the others were giving Liz I was right.

"No it's fine, sorry it's only I just moved in and all. I haven't had the chance to make some ice or buy any good drinks." I was trying to back pedal from my rude remarks; though it wasn't like I hadn't been provoked.

We all made our way into the kitchen and I got them all water. I was relieved to find that my dad had unpacked some cups before disappearing.

"How do you like Roseville than?" Bex asked

"It's really lovely; I've met some really sweet people already and had a little wonder around the town." My mind flashed back to the green eyed boy.

"Good, good; are you looking forward to school tomorrow?" this was Liz speaking.

"Err, yeah, I guess. I mean I'm a little nervous of course because I don't know anyone, but that's how it always is when you start a new school I guess." Liz laughed though I wasn't sure why.

"Well, you know us now! We can tell you who to beware of and who is worth getting to know." Liz saying this triggered a full blown out conversation, where even Macey ended up getting involved once Bex and Liz started botching about some girl called Tina Walters.

**A/N- OKAY SO NOW I'VE BROUGHT IN THE GANG THE STORY SHOULD REALLY PICK UP. THERE WASN'T MUCH ON THE BOYS REALLY, BUT DON'T FOR GET ABOUT THE POLL. I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU AS SOON AAS POSIBLE, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO GREAT ALREADY! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLAESE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie's POV**

My phone alarm went off and I jumped up out of the sleeping bag I had set up last night in my new room. I hurried over to my wooden panelled, built in closet. I had hung up some cute summer dresses and decided to throw on a little white one. I wanted to look pretty and new and innocent and sweet and- well you get the picture. I wanted to look good for my first day at school. I wanted to be a new Cammie. I slipped on a pair of white stacked sandals that gave me an extra inch of height which I kind of needed sense I was small. I did some simple but effective hair and makeup made myself a piece of toast and ran out the door to school.

I had looked up the building's location last night so I wouldn't get lost. Not that that would be easy sense it is such a small town and such a large school. I looked around at the large groups of kids. The nerds, the dorks (yes, there is a difference), the popular kids and the loners who walked alone whispering things to themselves. Yup, this school was just like any other, it had its stylish girls who could never be without a boyfriend and the girls who preferred to read or keep to themselves. It had the boys who had never been on a date before and probably never would and the boys who had their first girlfriend in kindergarten. I was about to walk into school by myself when I heard someone call my name.

"Cammie!" I turned around to see Liz running at me. Her school bag seemed too big for her body and was weight down the whole left side of her. I smiled; thank god I wouldn't have to be alone. That's not exactly what I wanted on my first day at new school. I stood waiting for her to catch up but she was still on the other side of the parking lot. It wasn't long before someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who," I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Um, George Clooney?" I teased.

"Sorry, I'm better looking than that guy." I laughed,

"Oh! Agh, what's that name again?" of course I could never actually forget the name that went with those green eyes. He pulled me around to face him. "Zach! I almost forgot about you."

"Really?" I blushed slightly and he smirked. Okay he was a bit cocky, but for a good reason.

"Well, what can I help you with?" I asked trying to keep calm. He still had his hands on me and I was pretty sure they were sliding down to my waist.

"I just wanted to walk a beautiful girl to class; do you know which one you have?" I opened my moth too reply, but guess Liz had finally caught up.

"She has Chemistry, with me Zachary. Now if you'll excuse us." Liz's tiny cold hand closed around mine and she started to drag me to the school's entrance. Somehow I didn't think this was how Zach would have walked me to class. I looked over my shoulder at him and mouthed the word sorry. He just smirked and went over to a group of boys stood a few feet away.

"What were you doing talking to that dush?" Liz asked in a curious, but slightly annoyed tone.

"Um, well I met him yesterday and well, I guess I kind of like-" I didn't finish

"Oh no! He's gotten to you already hasn't he?" she stopped and raised her eyebrows. When I didn't say anything she huffed and continued walking again. "We have to talk to Macey! Where is she?" Liz let out a puff of breath, just as the bell went for class.

"Ugh! It'll have to wait till later." And we marched off to Chemistry. Well that wasn't weird.

Half way through learning about atoms and their structures I zoned out as I caught sight of a boy with blue eyes. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture adding small excited wave, maybe too excited because he gave a little laugh and felt my cheeks go red. With all the excitement going on with Zach and Liz's freak out moment I had forgotten about Matt and his promise to take me on a tour of the town. He tied mouthing something to me but I couldn't make it out so he just shook his head whispered later. I was slightly embarrassed that I didn't know what he was trying to say, but he didn't seem to mind. Throughout the lesson I kept catching him staring at me. Finally the bell went I jumped from my seat a little too quickly, Dr Fibbs gave me a scary look and I lowered myself back into my seat. Liz giggled and I hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Where do you need to get to so quickly?" she said rubbing her shoulder as we got up and packed away our stuff.

"Nothing, I was just-"

"Cam," I spun around at the sound of Matt's voice "I was just wondering if you were doing anything after school? Maybe that would be good time to show you around?" I smiled

"Are you serious?!" Liz squeaked before I could reply pulling at her white blonde hair. "She is busy tonight sorry, maybe tomorrow?" then she dragged me out the door again. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Liz what is wrong with Matt showing me around?" she laughed

"Oh Cammie, oh poor, naive Cammie. Snap out of it!" she clicked her spare hand in front of my face without slowing her pace. When we reached the math room Macey was sat at the back of the lass talking with Bex.

"Macey!" Liz shouted, Macey smiled when she saw us. I guess we had kind of made up last night after our awkward start, but we still weren't perfect around each other. "Macey, we need your help. Cammie has case of," she glanced around the room, even though we were the only ones in there "the _bug…_" Liz and Bex gasped and Liz nodded "In fact she has a double!"

"Cammie! Please tell me our little friend here is mistaken!" Bex gushed, I was completely lost, and my new friends had to seriously teach me their code because I didn't understand a word of what they were saying.

"I would if I understood what you were talking about."

"Cammie has just been hit on by Zachary and Mathew in the last hour!" said Liz.

"Cammie, those boys are nothing but trouble." Bex said

"What are you talking about? They are both so sweet."

"Okay," Macey whispered as the teacher entered the room and everyone started to take their seats, "I can see you have it bad and I don't want you to get hurt, but stay away from Matt Cammie, he's no good. Neither of them are." And then class began and she stopped talking. See I might be rather shy at times, but I don't like being told what to do. I was no way going to leave Matt alone after that.

**A/N- OKAY LOOKING AT THE POLL SO FAR THIS IS GOING TO BE A ZAMMIE STORY, BUT NOT WITH OUT A BIT OF MATT IN THEIR FISRT. THERE IS STILL TIME TO VOTE, SO DON'T STOP. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, I'M NOT SURE IT WAS VERY GOOD, I MIGHT COME BACK A TWEK IT A BIT LATER. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OKAY, SO KIND OF GOT A HURTFUL REVIEW FROM AN ANONOMUS GUEST. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAVE READ THESE BOOKS ABOUT 100 TIMES AND LOVED THEM MORE EACH TIME I READ THEM. I MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE TIME OFF FROM THIS STORY, BUT ONLY IF I DON'T GET ANY POSITIVE OF CONSTRUCTIVE FEED, TELL ME IF YOU DO WANT ME TO CONTUNIUE, OF COARSE I WILL NOT LET THIS GET IN THE WAY OF MY OTHER STORIES AND I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE REST OF YOU THINK OF THIS CHAP… I'M SORRY **


	5. AN

**A/N- OMG! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIVE THE SAPORT YOU HAVE ALREADY GIVIN ME, I HAVE COME TO MY SENSE THANKS TO YOU ALL AND REALISED THAT I CAN'T STOP THIS STORY AND LET YOU GUYS DOWN! YOU NEVER DO THAT TO ME SO, I'M GOING TO START WRITING IT TONIGHT AND TRY TO GET IT TO YOU BY TOMORROW MORNING, JUST TO SAY THANKS. SORRY AGAIN THOUGH, IT'S JUST WHEN SOMEONE BASICALLY CALLS ME AND MY STORY STUPID, I KIND OF TAKE IT PERSONALY. **

**TO THE GUEST THAT WROTE ME A REALLY LONG APOLOGY- NO, IT WAS NOT YOU WHO WROTE THE REVIEW, I GOT YOUR REVIEW TOO AND IT MADE ME LAUGH ABIT AT YOU ENTHUSIASM, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAYING SORRY THOUGH. BUT AGAIN IT WASN'T YOU, I DON'T THINK… **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- DISPITE GETTING ANOTHER MEAN REVIEW FROM, ONCE AGAIN AN ANONOMUS GUEST, WHO IS TOO SCARED TO EITHER USE THEIR ACOUNT OR GIVE ANY KIND OF IDENTIFICATON, I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO WRITE. IF YOU THOUGHT THAT BEING MEAN WOULD, STOP ME FROM DOING WHAT I LOVE THAN YOU WERE SERIOUSLY MISTAKEN. **

**ANYWAY TO THOSE WHO DO LIKE MY FIC, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**Cammie's POV**

When the bell rang signalling the end of school I rushed out to the car park and waited at the bike rack. It was where Matt and I had arranged to meet at lunch time. He was going to give me tour of the town whether the girls liked it or not. I was quite excited and beginning to get slightly impatient as he came round the corner and flashed me a smile.

"Hey, glad you changed your mind. I wasn't sure what I would do this evening if I didn't have you." I blushed, well I had almost turned him down, but then Macey told me to stay away and I get enough of being told what to do from my dad and I wasn't going to get it at school; I also didn't really want to see my dad. He hadn't come home last night and probably would be in a bad mood. I wanted to stay away for as long as I could.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. Um, so where are we going first?" I asked as we started to walk away from the school into town.

"Ah, I thought we would check out the local movie theatre first. Never know when you might want to go to see a movie." He gave me a quick wink and I think I got the message. I blushed. God I needed to stop doing that. I looked up to him chuckling to himself.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just your cute when you blush." I hit him on the arm. We walked into town and Matt started talking about all the old building and who owned what. It was interesting at first but then it got a bit boring.

"Okay, why don't you tell me about you." I said as he took a breath in between sentences. He smiled as if he had been waiting for me to ask.

"Only if you start first." I sighed,

"Fine, where should I start?"

"From the beginning," Matt said with exaggerated enthusiasm, like a child waiting for a bedtime story.

"Okay, so I was born in New York and went to school there. I was a bit shy when it came to school and making friends, but I had a few good ones, I had Grace and Josh and Emily and, well that's about it. Not that I wasn't friendly to everyone. I was good with my school work, but then again I had a lot of help from my mom. She died just over a year ago in a car accident." I paused, whoa, why was telling him this? Well I couldn't stop now. I was surprised by how quiet he was. He didn't interrupt or tell me how sorry he was, he just kept silence and let me go on.

"It was hard on me and my father," I paused and smiled weakly "He's called Mathew you know," Matt smiled too.

"Well, I bet he's just amazing then, it comes with the name see." After that was said, I decided not to tell him the rest. How father was becoming a drunk and a bit aggressive.

"So your turn, what about you." I sniffed little, but he either didn't notice or didn't want to question me.

"Right, I was born and raised here in Roseville, Virginia. My family owns the local pharmacy/co-op. both my father and mother were born here too. I have never left this state, but can't wait to get out. I just met a beautiful girl and am about to kiss her." I didn't have a chance to say anything, before Matt's lips were on mine. They were soft and warm. At first I tried to push him away, but then I closed my eyes and started to kiss him back. My stomach jumped about and my heart fluttered, this was not how I thought my first kiss would be… it was better. When he pulled back he was beaming.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." I smiled and giggled a bit. I knew I probably sounded stupid, but what else was I supposed to do? "Well, ah, err…" he trailed off, not sure what to say either. I was about to break the silence when someone else did it for me.

"Cammie," Zach's voice was unreadable and I felt really guilty for some reason.

"What do you want Zachary?" Matt spat and I looked at him surprised by his tone. A few seconds ago he was smiling like the sun now he had a sour expression on his face. Zach put his hands up with a smirk,

"Nothing, I was just saying hello to Cammie. Is that such a crime?" Matt took a step toward him.

"I don't think it's nice to sneak up on people." Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Well at least I wasn't sucking the face off a girl I just meet."

"You jerk-"

"What is going on here?!" I shouted, not bothering to keep the anger and confusion out of my voice. The boys both looked like they were ready to rip the other to shreds. They both turned to look at me. "I said: what is going on here?" I repeated, keeping calm this time.

"Nothing, Cam, everything's fine." Matt mumbled taking my hand and dragging me away from Zach. I heard Zach swear under his breath and then the sound of running footsteps.

"Cammie, sorry, but I was just about to say-" Matt cut him off

"Zach, Cammie isn't interested in what you have to say and neither am I. Now if you don't mind we were leaving." This time Zach didn't follow us, when I looked back I saw his fists clenched and his knuckles turning white. When he saw me staring smirked and gave a half wave. I didn't return the gesture. I had no clue what had just happened, but I knew that I would have to ask Liz, Bex and Macey what these two had against each other. Surly it couldn't just be me?

**A/N- OKAY, SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE THINGS AREN'T GOING TOO FAST. I THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE FOR ZACH OR MATT, ALTHOUGH I THINK THIS IS DEFFINATLY FALLING IN FAVOUR OF ZAMMIE. PLEASE REVIEW! AND I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR SAPORTING ME SO QUICKLY! YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I AM SOO SORRY! YOU GUYS ARE TOTTALY AMAZING AND I FEEL LIKE ABANDED YOU! HONESTLY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM! PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER THAT I HAVE WRITEN FOR ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Cammie's POV**

"Grace!" I shouted down the phone the second the rings stopped.

"Cam!" she shouted a little angrily. I made a face of confusion, but decided to ignore it.

"Thank God! I need to talk to you!" my head was spinning wild, I had just had my fist kiss ever with a really hot guy and I needed to talk to my best friend.

"Yeah? Well I've been dying to talk to you for ages, but no your new life has whipped me away." I sighed, I thought something was wrong.

"Grace, I'm sorry, but I've been busy and…" I trailed off thinking about Matt and his soft lips and his blue, blue eyes-

"Cammie…" I practically saw her eyes grow wide with excitement, "Have you met a boy?" I let a smile take over my face, finally, a topic I wanted to ta about.

"Maybe," she squealed down the phone and I had to hold it away from my ear o she didn't deafened me.

"Oh My GOD! Little Cammie has met a boy!" I couldn't help it giggled and my stomach fluttered with excitement.

"Tell me all about him! Wait no! Let me get Emily on here!" I waited I was rubbing my fingers together with my free hand. I hadn't talked to Emily sense I moved, of course she would need to know everything too. Emily was on the line a few minutes later, giving me a quick lecture about friendship and that you are supposed to tell your friend when you are moving away, which I kind of cringed at this because I knew she was right.

"I know, I know, I am really sorry Em, but I didn't know till the night before and I was kind of a mess and then I was so busy-" Grace screamed down the phone making me fall silent.

"I don't care about that!" Grace said, obviously desperate to hear about Matt, except technically I was talking to Emily not her… "Em! Cammie is in love!"

"What?!" Em shouted, God were these girls this loud in person?

"Grace, I am not I love" but the moment the words left my mouth my heart skipped a beat

"Yeah, right. Tell us everything Cammie, and I swear if you leave out so much as one tiny detail, I will come to Roseville and kill you in your sleep!" me and Emily laughed, though we both know that she isn't joking as much as it seemed.

"Okay, Okay, so his name is Matt."

"Eye colour?" Grace asked like I was in an interview

"Blue, icy blue." I replied dreamily, Snap out of it Cam, you only just met him!

"Hair colour?" Em asked in the same voice as Grace, I could tell they were taking notes. Literally.

"Um, dark brown." We carried on this this for a while till they basically could picture exactly what he looked like. I would be surprised if Emily had been sketching his as we went, like a police sketch artist would. Finally we got onto the kiss. I had already talked about how he asked me out in the Pharmacy and stuff. When I was finished the both squealed… for about the millionth time.

"And you say you're not in love?" Grace scoffed.

"Grace I just met him."

"And yet you talk about him like he is your Romeo to your Juliet." Did I really.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Cam on this one babe." Emily said to Grace. I heard Grace huff on the other end of the phone. "I'm not saying that he isn't gorgeous and amazing and Cam, you aren't totally in awe of him, but you have just met him." Emily with her words of wisdom.

"Fine, but I know there is another reason that you are holding off Cam. What is it?" I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. I wasn't against Matt, I had just kissed him, and well he had just kissed me. It had gone perfectly except for- Oh God, except for Zach?

"Um-" I started

"I knew it!" Grace said and I heard Emily gasp. "What is it?" I stayed silent. It couldn't be Zach, no. not that I didn't like- "Cammie! Spill!"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about, but there is this other guy-" I heard the front door open and slam shut. I jumped up. It was probably my dad.

"What was that?" Emily asked slightly worried.

"I don't know, Cam?" Grace asked.

"Guys, I got to go. I'll talk to you later?" I heard something smash and loud grunt and I hung up before they could reply. I tossed my phone onto my bed and slowly left my room to go downstairs.

"That Bitch!" I heard my dad shout from the kitchen. The tone of his voice made my hands start to tremble. "Who the hell does she think she IS!" was he talking about me? I asked myself, trying not to panic.

"Dad?" said quietly from the hall, the light from the kitchen flooding into the dark corridor. He stopped muttering to himself at the sound of my voice.

"Angle?" his voice was soft and sweet and it scared even more. I walked to the door way of the kitchen. He was stood on the far side; his hair hanging in his face, his blue eyes crazy with hidden rage. He was clutching a bottle in one hand. Another was smashed on the floor a few feet away from his feet like had thrown it at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly. He turned to face me and took a step forward. I took a step back.

"It's nothing," he smiled at me. I could see he was almost completely wasted, "Go back to bed baby girl." I didn't really want to argue with him right now so I forced myself to nod and move my feet. I made way back upstairs carefully. My dad was scaring me. Something was wrong. I was pretty sure that I wasn't _the bitch _he was talking about, but I felt sorry for whoever was.

When I made it to my room I shut the door behind me and just to be on the safe side, I locked it. Once I was alone I let out breath I didn't even know I was holding. I don't know why I was freaking out so much, it's not like my dad would actually hurt me… would he? I knew he was sad and had a sharp tongue that could defiantly harm me, but would he ever physically hurt me? To be honest I was sure anymore. I didn't know if I was safe. His moods were so hot and cold and to me random. I sat down on my bed. I had finally got the mover guys to get it set up in my room and now I could officially have a good night sleep.

I curled on my bed and felt a tear slid down my check. I didn't bother to whip it away or hold any back. I just cried hard, but quiet and alone.

Xxxxxxx

I woke in my clothes from the day before. My hair was knotted; I had tear stains on my face. There was mascara on my pillow and I knew I had cried myself to sleep. I had an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach and I decided to just go get in the shower. I stripped off my sticky sweaty clothes and let the warm water wash away my grief and I force myself to think of the day. My mind flashed back to Matt and the kiss and despite everything my heart fluttered and he brought a smile to my face even though he wasn't around. I got out and wrapped myself up in a light blue towel and made my way back to my room.

I made way down stairs for some breakfast wearing a pair of red shorts white top and red flip flops. My hair was down and strait, my makeup was non-existent except for some concealer to cover up the dark circles I had under my eyes and some clear mascara. I had heard my dad snoring from his room as I past it upstairs and I so didn't rush making myself some eggs and toast. I grabbed a glass of juice and a fork eating the eggs out of the pan and taking my piece of toast out the door with me when I heard some movement upstairs.

I made it to school a bit early and made my way into the building and to my locker. There were a few people mulling about before lessons started. I got my books out and put them into my bag. I felt my shoulder start to drop under the weight of the books. When I shut my locker and turned to see Matt smiling at me and I can't help but beam back at him.

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine." He says and I blush slightly "Want me to walk you to class?" he asks

"Um, yeah. Thanks." I say not sure how to act around him after the kiss.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend. You to a movie and pizza or something?" he asked his voice lacking the confidence it usually had. I shook my head and pursed my lips. He stopped walking and stopped smiling completely. I smiled him,

"I would love to!" he blushed slightly and I giggled. I knew I was messing with him slightly, but I didn't realise that me not going out with him would make him so sad. He seemed to recover and smiled at me. We continued walking.

"So it's a date." He said and I nodded

"It's a date." I laughed slightly, my fist date. I needed some girl talk. What should I wear? Normally I would call the girls over, but seeing as I was now Inn a different state I thought that might be a bit difficult. I would obviously need to talk to her about it, but I was thinking I might talk to Liz, Bex and Macey about this one. For all I knew one of them could be a fashion expert.

I didn't realise that the school was now packed until the bell pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'll see you later?" I said, though it came out more like a question. Matt chuckled to himself.

"I'm in this class with you Cam." I blushed at my stupidity.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Shall we enter?" he says and I scurry into the classroom and take a seat at the back. I looked up as Matt took the seat next to me the whole class was watching and I could some whispers. I blushed and looked down at books. I felt Matts hand on my knee and I looked at the floor. I could feel my checks burning up.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Why is he interested in her?"

"They are so cute together."

"What's her name?"

"Are they together?"

"Bitch." Girls were whispering to each other. I looked over at Matt who was ignoring the remarks and I decided to do the same… that was until I saw a pair of green eyes standing the door way, looking angry and hurt at the same time.

**A/N- OKAY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER, I THINK I KIND OF FAILED, BUT I AM DEFFINATLY GOING TO GET THAT NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU SOON AND FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT READ MY OTHER STORY **_**THE BROTHER **_**I AM WORKING ON THAT ONE TOO. DON'T WORRY. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! LUV YA ALL!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**CAMMIE'S POV**

Lunch came around… well not soon enough. By the time the bell rang my stomach was grumbling and I felt like was going to pass out from hunger. I jumped up from my seat and rushed out of the class room. I raced to the cafeteria with my bag still on my shoulders and wasn't surprised to see I was one of the first people to arrive. I quickly got in the un-existent line and grabbed a hamburger and fries, before heading to a table in the corner of the lunch room where I had eaten with Liz, Bex and Macey before. I dug into my food as I waited for others to arrive. A few bits into my burger I heard someone approaching me from behind.

"Oh hey, sorry, I was starving and got here early. Sorry for starting without, but I saved you all a seat." I mumbled with a couple of fries in my mouth.

"Oh, it's fine and thanks. Look boys she saved us all seats." I turned to see Zach taking the seat next to me. I blushed I thought it was the girls. I didn't know the boys he was with by name, only their faces from passing and of course because they were friends of Zach. He smirked at my startled expression.

"Um, actually I wasn't-"

"Oh, sorry, do you want us to leave?" he went to stand up and I grabbed his hand to pull him back down.

"No! I mean, no, it's okay you can stay, but the girls will be coming and um…"

"That's fine. As longs as we don't get in the way, right boys?" they all nodded, but I shook my head.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure they won't mind." He smirked and looked down at our hands. I still had mine on top of his. I felt my cheeks burn up and tore it away before stuffing a French fry in my mouth. _Real cool Cammie, real cool._ Zach and his friends chuckled to each other and I went even redder.

"Cammie," I cleared my throat and accidentally looked up into his eyes; his amazing, beautiful, flawless—Wait! No! I'm going out with Matt, I can't, and I won't have feelings for Zach too.

"Can I talk to you?" his face was etched with worry and it startled me.

"Uh, yeah. What is it?" he looked at his friends then continued.

"Alone?" he asked hesitantly. What would he want to talk to me about that would make him look this worried? I wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea for me talk to Zach alone, I mean there was no denying that he was insanely attractive and I couldn't say that I didn't at least have a few feelings for him, but I was going on a date with Matt… my first date and I had always thought myself as a one man at a time sort of girl. I hesitated, but then decided that nothing bad could really come of just… talking.

"Sure." He stood up and started out of the lunch room. I got up and followed him. I felt everyone in the lunch room eyes on us and I felt goose bumps form on my arms. I passed the girls who were just getting off the line with trays piled high with food. Liz smiled at me and winked. Bex gave me pitiful look like she felt sorry for me and Macey questioned me with her eyes and I mouthed _I don't know _and shrugged my shoulders before leaving the lunch room with Zach. Once we are in the corridor Zach stops. The rest of the school is the cafeteria eating or there are probably some in the library doing extra credit stuff like Liz did yesterday, so we are basically alone.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask folding my hands together tightly.

"Well, I was just wondering… you see… I've heard… people have been saying…" he can't seem to finish any of his sentences. I giggle slightly, which makes him blush.

"Zach," I say; resisting the urge to take his hand, "is everything okay?" he nods.

"Yeah, it's just people have been saying that you are dating Matt. And I just wanted to ask you personally." He looked at me almost praying that I would tell him the rumours were wrong, but I was just silent. Gosh, things spread around this school fast. When I didn't reply he sighed "I see,"

"I'm so sorry Zach, but he asked me out this morning and I couldn't say no."

"No, its fine I understand," then he smirked "but don't think this means I'm going to leave you alone Cam." I blushed. I didn't know that Zach liked me so much, if I had would I have said yes to Matt? _Don't be ridiculous, you really like Matt. _

"Zach, I don't know if that is a good idea. You and Matt don't really seem like you get along very well and to be honest, I know it's none of my business and I don't really want to know."

"Ugh, do you think I care what Matt thinks?" he chuckled to himself and it made me a bit mad.

"Zach is there anything else you want to ask me?" I don't think he could tell that I was slightly annoyed though, even though my voice let it slip a bit.

"No, that's all." Then he walked away, with a stupid smirk on his face. To be honest, I liked his smile better.

Xxxxxxx

When school ends I head home. My mind was focused on what I would ware this week end when I went out with Matt. I was trying to visualise my closet like Grace could, but I just wasn't too sure my memory was exactly reliable; the conversation with Zach momentarily forgotten.

When I reached my house I heard shouting. I opened the door and stepped inside. The voices were louder and I could make out that it was a man and a woman. It wasn't very hard to figure out that the man's voice was my father, but I had never heard the woman's before. I walked towards the living room. I could now understand what they were saying.

"You are such a fool Mathew! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Bitch! Who are you to say that we are over! I moved down here for you! Heck, I bought this house because of you!"

"Stop! I am not going to take this relationship any farther! There is nothing that you can say to stop me!" the woman sounded like she was about to cry.

"Jane, please, I am… I am happy again." I hadn't heard my father talk this to anyone except my mother. Like he was weak, surrendering, but the woman didn't know that this was special because she kept shouting.

"I don't want to ruin my marriage! My husband is starting to get suspicious. I have a family to think about. Mathew, don't call me anymore…" I heard her backing away from him. "Don't talk to me… don't try and contact me anymore. I don't… I don't want to see you anymore." Now she was crying. Who was she? My dad had moved because he was dating a married woman? It really didn't seem like something he would do, but then lately he had been surprising me a lot. I tiptoed backwards and up the stairs taking two at a time. I heard the front door slam shut and I ran to the window that looked out onto the street. I watched a bleached blonde woman with a small waist and slim figure walk down the street and cross the road a bit further down. Then she walked back up the street and went in the house across from mine.

"_Only saw them from my house, it's across the street by the way__… __my mother told me, she's a real estate agent__…" that was Liz's house. My dad was having an affair with Liz's mother?_

**A/N- OKAY SO THERE YOU GO. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I HAVE A BIT A PLOT COMING IN. WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME, AND IF YOUHAVE ANY IDEAS I WOULD BE PLEASED TO HEAR THEM, BUT THERE I CAN'T PROMISE THTAT I WILL USE THEM. ANY WAY, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, THANKS FOR REVIEWING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Cammie's POV**

I was on my bed, listening to my dad shout curse words from his room. I had heard a few things smash too. I was beginning to worry about being in the house when he is like this. My eyes pricking with tears and didn't know how I was ever going to face Liz again. I needed to get out of the house. I needed to talk to someone. I thought about calling Grace, but decided against both her and Emily, sense I really wanted to talk to someone in person. Liz was defiantly off the list and that left me Bex and Macey. I picked up my phone and dialled Bex's number. It went straight to voice mail. I didn't leave her a message; I didn't want her to call back. I stared at my screen for a meant before pressing the call button again.

"Hello?" Macey voice was being drowned out by loud music.

"Macey?" I said loudly so she could hear me.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah,"

"Um, hold on a sec, I can't hear you very well." She stopped talking and I heard the music start to fade as she changed rooms. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," I said shyly

"What is it?" she asked sounding a little impatient and I immediately wished I hadn't called.

"Well, I was just wondering if we could… um… meet up?" I stumbled through the sentence like I was walking on egg shells. I took a deep breath as she was silent on the other end of the phone.

"See, Cammie, I'm kinda at a party right now and well, it's just getting started…" to my surprise she actually sounded sorry.

"Oh, yeah, I get it… um later?" I asked not really intending to talk to her about this ever again. She was silent again and I heard a muffled voice in the background.

"Actually, why don't you come over? I mean it's only a few blocks away. I know that Eric wouldn't mind," she was spilling this all out at top speed and I was trying to process it all. _Go to a party? Now? What should I wear? _

"Um, sure." I said without thinking.

"Cool,"

45 minutes later I was stood in front of a huge house with a massive front lawn that was filled with people; they all looked like they were from collage. Macey had given me directions to the house and what dress code I should follow. I had sent her a pic of me in a small black dress with black lace-up boots that I had picked up from some vintage store with Grace. My hair was down and wavy, I wore a white leather jacket and bright red lipstick (which Macey had insisted upon). My fists were clenched and sweaty; I had never been to party with this many people I didn't know. In fact I was pretty sure the only person I knew her was Macey. I took a deep breath and headed into the house.

The music was blasting and there were even more people inside than out. There was a huge bar, especially sense this was meant to be house. I looked around someone I might know, but just came face to face with some guy. He looked like he was defiantly in collage. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey," he said smiling at me. I smiled back, blushing a bit. At that moment I forgot all about the argument I had overheard at home only a few hours ago.

"Hi," I said softly. He was tall and I thanked Macey for making sure that I had heals on. I had done my eyes smoky and put on some extra-volumizing mascara. Macey had talked me through it all.

"You with anyone?" he asked, not removing his eyes from mine.

"Um, no?" I said more like a question and he smiled brightly again.

"Cool, can I get you a drink?" I thought about this for a moment, but then decided the last thing I needed was to get drunk and be able to drive home.

"No thanks," I said awkwardly looking away. He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Oh," he paused and looked about. Suddenly turned to _Dance with me tonight_ by Olly Murs. I smiled and laughed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ha! I love this song!" I shouted as the song began to start.

"Want to dance?" he said raising an eye brow and holding out his hand. I paused for a minute. _Should I? Wasn't I dating Matt? Would a dance mean anything? _I suddenly took his hand and started to pull him onto the dance floor. At first I was shy, just smiling slightly and swaying back and forth, then I started to swing my hips to the song once the chorus started to kick and he spun me around and pulled me close to him my back was pressed against his chest and I could feel his muscles though his thin white T-shirt. He was holding my left hand with his right and it crossed over my stomach. I smiled as leaned my head back and saw him looking down at me. His eyes lit up and the corners of his mouth tuned up. He twirled me around and pulled me back in again. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit so I could have more room to move. I was bending my knees slightly to the rhythm of the music and swishing hair around lightly. For moment he stopped dance and just watched me. I began to feel self-conscious again and slowed down.

"What?" I asked hesitantly. He just smirked at me and for a moment I saw Zach stood there in front of me.

"Nothing." He said as he stepped back in and picked me and spun me around. I giggled and looked down at him. I could feel people eyes on us now. My arms were around his neck. The song stopped and he lowered me to the floor. We were both breathing slightly heavily.

"What's your name?" he asked and I suddenly didn't want him to know. I was about to give him a fake one when Macey came up behind me

"Cammie, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." She said then her eyes landed on the guy I had just danced with and she looked startled for a moment, her eyes wide as she looked from me to him. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" she had mischievous smile on her face as her gaze settled upon his chest. He was smirking at her, but I could tell he was a little annoyed that she had indeed _interrupted_. Someone called her name and she started to back away again. She was wearing a red leather dress that looked really uncomfortable and expensive. It was strapless and very, very short. She had little to no makeup on, but her lips were black and her lashes were heavy with mascara. She disappeared back into the crowd.

I looked back at the guy. And answered his question even though he now knew what my name was.

"Cammie, my name is Cammie."

"Nice to meet you Cammie, I'm Andy." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. It was getting hot and I needed to get my jacket off. I slipped it off revealing my shoulders. My dress had tiny spaghetti straps. I tossed the jacket onto an empty chair a few feet away.

"Hot." He mumbled and looked me up and down. I blushed.

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly taken aback.

"Hot, in here." he said shifting his gaze to my eyes again.

"Oh, yeah, it is." another song started playing, _Nasty _by _Pixie Lott_. He smiled at me.

"I love this song." He said.

"Really?" I asked

"Not really, I just want to dance with you again." He held out his hand again and I felt my checks go pink again. This time he grabbed my hand dragged me onto the dance floor. It didn't take me as long this time to get into the song. I started to shake my hips again.

Come on, I just do it, uh  
I do it, uh  
I do 'til you're good and tired

I was sitting all alone yeah  
A lot on my mind  
I felt a tap on my shoulder  
And I rolled my eyes  
I wasn't in the mood for another man telling me lies  
But how can a girl say "No" when you flash that sexy smile?  
And you say

Wanna see you get nasty  
Wanna see you shake it down babe

Hey, hey  
N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty  
But baby I don't mind  
I love the way you're talking nasty  
You know you're just my type (boy you're just so nasty)  
N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty  
But baby I don't mind  
I love the way you're talking nasty  
You know you're just my type

In the middle of the floor yeah  
I just don't care  
Take my body so low now  
The crowd stops and stares  
Let 'em say what they want but I'm feelin' it and it's for you baby  
Tell me how can a girl say "No" when you're calling out to me?  
And you say

Wanna see you get nasty  
Wanna see you shake it down babe

Hey, hey  
N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty  
But baby I don't mind  
I love the way you're talking nasty  
You know you're just my type (boy you're just so nasty)  
N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty  
But baby I don't mind  
I love the way you're talking nasty  
You know you're just my type

What's your fantasy? (ooh nasty nasty)  
Tell them all to me (ooh nasty nasty)  
Don't you be afraid (ooh nasty nasty)  
Share your nasty secret baby yeah

Wanna see you get nasty  
Wanna see you shake it down babe

Hey, hey  
N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty  
(Boy you're just so nasty)

N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty  
But baby I don't mind  
I love the way you're talking nasty  
You know you're just my type (boy you're just so nasty)  
N-A-S-T-Y, you're nasty  
But baby I don't mind  
I love the way you're talking nasty  
Boy you're just so

When the song was over he had his hands around my hips. My head was tipped down and to the side, my cheek pressed against his shoulder. I turned around to look him in the eye. I was starting to think about Matt, but I hadn't really done anything… Had I?

"I should probably-" then he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like the kiss I had with Matt. I didn't push him away, I didn't say no at first, I just let him kiss me and I kissed him right on back. I barely knew this boy, he was older than me, and I knew I probably shouldn't but, it wasn't like I was going to see him again, and me and Matt weren't _official. _I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled closer to me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. His hands held my hips tightly, but didn't wander around and try to slide up my shirt or anything… _not that you're wearing a shirt, Cammie,_ I thought to myself. When he pulled back I was smiling and he was smiling at me. After that we danced for few more songs, but we didn't kiss again until I said I had to go around 1 am.

"I should go," I said stepping back a bit.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you home?" he asked sadly. I was a bit surprised, by this.

"No that's okay; I haven't had anything to drink so I'll be fine." I smiled him

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay," he lead down a kissed me soft on the lips then moved his mouth to my ear, the feel of his breath on my skin made me shiver "Can I have your number?"

"Um, actually, I felt my phone vibrate in my boot and I pulled it out to read the text. It was my Grace, **Hey I need an update on this whole Romeo and Juliet thing u have going on, y haven't u been answering my calls? Anyway talk to you soon! –G xxx**

_Missed calls? I don't have any- _10 missed calls from **Gracie **

"Sorry I should go." I turned and left rushing out of the house, surprised the party wasn't slowing down yet, but this thing would probably go on till 5 in the morning. I jumped in my car head home. I had butterflies in my stomach. I turned on the radio and on came _Dance with me tonight. _I giggled remembering the way he had held out his hand to me. Then I turned up the volume and sang to it at the top of my voice, pushing away the thoughts of my dad and Liz's mom and Liz herself, even Matt and Zach for a little while longer.

**A/N- SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CAMMIE'S SLIGHTLY WILD SIDE? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ANDY? I JUST THREW HIM IN THERE FOR FUN, BUT… **

**SPOILER: CAMMIE LEFT HER JACKET AT THE PARTY…**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! FAV, FOLLOW, THE WHOLE SHIBANG! THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N- OKAY SO I REALLY LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY, BUT I HAD FUN WRITING IT. IT MADE ME WANT TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE RIGHT AWAY SO HERE IT IS. OH AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR PUTTING THE WRONG CHAPTER UP… HEHE THAT'S KIND OF IMBARISSING, BUT ANYWHO, I FIXED AND ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YO THINK!**

**Cammie's POV**

Thank God it was Friday. Three days had passed after the collage party with Macey. I had asked her not to bring up Andy and she had reluctantly agreed, even though she had begged for details the next morning. I had been avoiding Liz whenever I could, but it's hard when she's so nice and the first friend I made here. Anger bubbled up inside of me. I didn't really like the feeling, but it was mainly directed at my dad, or any poor soul who got on nerves. The day after the party I had yelled at a freshman who had dropped their school bag in front of my locker so I couldn't reach it. I had apologised after wards and bought them some weird snack from the vending machine, but I still think she doesn't like me.

I hadn't told anyone about what I had heard and I wasn't planning on it. Tomorrow was my date with Matt and I had asked Macey to come over and help me get ready sense she had done so well for the party. I was still shocked that we were becoming friends, but she did scare me a bit. She has this kind of attitude that's like I don't give a shit.

I was on my way to Chemistry when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I smiled, and breathed in his sent. A sort of sweet, fresh sent and… ginger.

"Hey," he said coming around and walking next to me "Okay, so I was thinking I should pick you up around 8 we go see the movie and head out for pizza afterwards. There this great place next an ice-cream parlour called-"

"Ice-cream parlour?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah, why?" I turned to him and put my arms around his neck. I made my eyes really big.

"Can we get ice-cream after dinner? Please?" he just chucked while I batted my eyelashes.

"Of course," I kissed him on the cheek and started walking again. He jogged to catch back up with me. "So, 8?" he asked, I nodded and smiled.

"8," then I turned into the classroom and he carried on down the hall to his.

Xxxxxxx

My dad was out, again, I hadn't seen very much of him recently. He came home at like one in the morning stinking of alcohol and smoke. My dad didn't smoke, but I had a pretty good feeling he was going to some crappy bar, which would explain the smell of the smoke.

I picked up the remote again and started to flick through the channels. I was sat on the couch in my living room watching TV. My hair was up in a messy bun, my face clean of makeup. I had on baggy pale grey sweats and light blue tank top. I heard a knock on the door and let out a deep sigh as I got up to answer it. I shuffled over and swung the door open, putting a forced smile on my face for whoever was on the other side. It immediately fell when I saw them.

"Hey," I think my mouth must have been hanging open a bit because he chuckled, his brown eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

"Um, Andy, hi…" he was wearing some graphic shirt and loose fitting jeans. His hair was tussled yet perfect at the same time; I think it's important to remember what I'm wearing right now.

"Yeah, you left this at the party." I looked down and he was holding my white leather jacket. I had been wondering where I had put that, I was thinking about wearing it on my date with Matt.

"Oh, thanks," I smiled a genuine smile and took the jacket. Then I thought of something, "But, um, how did you know where I lived?" he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly making me want him **(A/N- TALOR SWIFT SONG QUOTE **_**FEARLESS**_**)**.

"Your friend gave me your address." I laughed, Macey, I was going to kill that girl.

"Oh, cool. Well thanks for the jacket, I really appreciate it." I smiled again and went to close the door, not wanting him to look at me in this get up a moment longer than necessary. I was praying he would think I was being rude.

"Wait," he said quickly and I felt myself blush "I had really good time the other night, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend, go to a movie? Or something?" he ran his finger through his hair again and I was beginning to think this was a nervous habit, a hot nervous habit. If I hadn't been asked out by Matt, I might have said yes, but the fact was I was already going on a date this week end, _to the movies._

"Well, actually, I already have plans this weekend, I'm going to see a movie with a friend actually." I let out a short awkward laugh. His face fell and I felt really bad, I didn't want to say I already had a date, but I think he figured it out.

"Right, cool," I remembered how the song had come on when I had refused a drink from him and how his face had lit back up when I had dragged him onto the dance floor. I almost wish I could do that now.

"Well, good to see you again. Maybe another time?" he smiled again, but it wasn't the same, it was less… happy, I guess.

"Sure, can I give you a call?" I specifically remembered not giving him my number, I opened my mouth to speak when he smirked and answered my question for me. "Your friend, she gave it to me." _Macey, did she not think it was important to tell me that really hot collage guy might stop by my house? _

"I'm not sure-" I paused as I saw him waiting for me to continue. _What if it didn't work out with Matt? _"Yeah, I guess, but I think you should know that," I cleared my throat and pretended to find interest in a flower pot on the door step "it's a date," I looked up at him again "I'm going on a date tomorrow so… it's a first date, yes, but a date." He nodded his head and smiled

"Okay, see around." He didn't say it like a question; it was a fact, a simple fact. I smiled, and before I could stop myself I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. Lightly in the lips, when I pulled back I was blushing.

"See you around." I repeated and then shut the door slowly and I was alone again. My heart was racing and I could feel my cheeks burning up. _What have I done? I am going on a date tomorrow! But I told him that, he knows you have a semi-boyfriend… _I took a deep breath and ran up the stairs to my room, leaving on the TV in the living room.

Xxxxxxx

"Gracie! I need to talk to you." I said quickly, needing to tell her everything.

"Cammie, where have you been sweet cheeks, I've been missing you!"

"We both have!" I heard Emily chime in on Grace's end. Emily and Grace were together… without me. It made me kind of mad, but what could they do? Not be friends because I left?

"Hey, Em! I miss you guys too."

"Tell us, what boys have you been kissing this time?" they both giggled, she was joking, but the fact was, she wasn't wrong.

"Um, well this guy I meet at a party?" I said hesitantly, I heard her gasp and the two of the squeal,

"No way! Cammie! I'm looking for Cameron Morgan? My best friend? Is she here? Please can you put out her on the phone because you cannot be the Cammie I know?"

"Cammie, tell us now. I thought you were going on a date with _Romeo_?" Emily said, imitating Grace when she said _Romeo._

"Well, I am, but this week I went to this party and I meet this guy and I had a really fun time. We danced and-"

"Made out, yeah?" Grace interrupted

"No!" I said defensively, feeling my face turn pink as I realised she was pretty much right.

"AH HA! I knew it! Cameron Ann Morgan, you are a dirty-birdy!" Grace squeaked, quoting her favourite movie _Misery. _I never really understood why she liked that movie, it was so… un-Grace. If you looked at her you wouldn't think she would be totally obsessed with horror movies.

"I'm not! We haven't actually gone on a date yet and he hasn't asked me to be is girlfriend. We aren't a _thing_ yet. And I didn't think I would ever see this guy again, I was at some party and he's in collage so-"

"COLLAGE!" Emily screamed and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Oh, Cammie, you are in a big mess, he found you didn't he? He is really hot isn't he? He asked you on a date didn't he?" Grace was just asking rhetorical questions that were all true and she knew it.

"Yes, to all of them, but I really like Matt ad stuff and that's who I'm going on a date with, so, you don't think I should tell him do you?"

"No way, never, keep this to yourself. Just stick with Matt, he sounds so sweet and-"

"Gorgeous!" Emily cut in and I could almost see her nodding her head as she stated this, agreeing with herself.

"Yes, so Cam, just forget about it. It's not a big deal. So kissed some guy at a party and he's into you, it'll pass, I'm sure. Just tell me, what are you going to wear on this date?" this took me off guard. Macey was coming over tomorrow night to help me with that, what should I tell Grace.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Ugh, of course you're not. Okay so where are you going. The movies?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool, predictable, but whatever; I'm thinking the dark skinny jeans with the crystals on the pockets, with the little lacy crop-top and TOMS I gave you for your last birthday." I looked over to my open closet and saw the outfit pieces hanging there. I actually liked the sound of that.

"Um, okay, I like that." Grace snorted lightly

"Duh, fashion is my thing Cam,"

"Send us a pic before you go out." Emily said

"I will, promise."

"Good."

**A/N- OKAY, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DATE; TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAP. LOVE IT? LIKE IT? HATE IT? FOR THOSE OF YOU OUT THERE WHO LIKE MATT, CAMMIE AND HIM WILL NOT BE BREAKING UP BECAUSE OF ANDY, SO DON'T WORRY. PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW! THANKS**


End file.
